1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a technique of circulating a liquid, such as ink.
2. Related Art
In a liquid ejecting apparatus which ejects a liquid, such as ink, from nozzles of liquid ejecting heads, flow channels are formed for circulating the liquid from a liquid container (a cartridge) to each nozzle of the liquid ejecting head. For example, in JP-A-2012-148411, a flow channel (a liquid supply pipe) which supplies a liquid from a liquid container is connected with a liquid introduction pipe of a liquid ejecting head to form a liquid flow path.
However, in the configuration described in JP-A-2012-148411, since the flow channel which supplies the liquid from the liquid container is directly attached to and detached from the liquid introduction pipe of the liquid ejecting head, there is a possibility that ink or other liquid may drip during the attachment and detachment.